The present invention is based on an exhaust air channel arrangement for a kitchen exhaust air channel system. Such an exhaust air channel arrangement is known, for example, from JP 4989426 B2. Similar exhaust air channel arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,644 A, DE 10 2007 034 595 B3 and KR 10-2012-0055214 A.
In particular, in order to fulfill fire protection requirements, in exhaust air channel arrangements of this type, it is frequently desired that these are not configured as plastic material channel systems, as in the state of the art, but are made of metal. In order to reduce as much as possible the higher costs of metal sheet channel systems with respect to plastic channel systems, it is an object to reduce as much as possible the sheet thicknesses of blank materials, from which the individual components of the exhaust air channel arrangement are made. This, however, is limited by the fact that the exhaust air channel arrangement is required to have a certain minimum mechanical strength, on one hand in order to ensure a fluidic durable sealed connection of the individual components at the connection points, and, on the other hand, to allow the exhaust air channel arrangement to also have a certain tread resistance, for example when it has to be mounted inside or on the floor of a building. To this end, in the above cited state of the art, it is known, for example, to provide the outer walls of individual tubular sections of the exhaust air channel arrangement with reinforcement ribs. However, in order for these reinforcement ribs, which are directly provided in the outer wall of the exhaust air channel arrangement, to have the desired stiffening action, it is in turn required, that the wall thickness of the exhaust air channel arrangement exceeds a certain minimum thickness.